


In Love With a Psychopath

by PeanutsRomano



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: 90s, Blood, Drinking, F/M, Horror, Knives, Love, Movie: Scream (1996), Parties, Romance, Scary, Students, Thriller, Woodsboro (Scream), billy loomis - Freeform, mature - Freeform, sabrina carpenter - Freeform, sidney prescott - Freeform, skeet ulrich - Freeform, stu macher - Freeform, vintage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsRomano/pseuds/PeanutsRomano





	1. Chapter One: Moving to Woodsboro

"Come on Hollie, we don't have all day! It's time to get packing!" My mom impatiently was rushing me to get my bags filled up with my belongings as well as these boring cardboard boxes.

I sighed, peering one last, sorrowful glance around the house. I was going to miss this house. It's amazing how much can change in an instant, including someone's house. It was bright, and filled up with such a presence. Now it was clouded up with vacant emptiness.My mom noticed how gloomy I was viewing the house's appearance, then came up to me, resting her head on top of my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Hollie. I know, I'm sad we're moving too, but it's.... for our own good."

Then why are we moving?

I knew the answer why. I just didn't like thinking too much about it.  
My dad passed away a couple weeks ago. It was hard for my mom to even bear staying here. She's been such a broken mess over it since, and thought moving all the way from Boston, Massachusetts to Woodsboro, California would be a resolution to her misery. I wondered why out of all places she chose, she decided on a state that was miles away from where we were standing at.

I guess it was going to be good for me too, I thought to myself in realization.

Fortunately, for my mom, she was a stabilized parent with a chill attitude.  
She was strict upon my grades however, and did the best she could to help support me in my life.  
She provided nurturing, and acted like a friend aside from my mother.  
She went to college; she was all books- no fancy clothes, no Miss popularity.  
However, she did have an appealing appearance for a forty-five year old nurse assistant. She earned a high amount of pay that would settle us into a stabled lifestyle.  
I was gratefully appreciative of that.

:::

It took us two days on car to travel to Woodsboro. Three days if you counted resting stops, but hey, at least we made it.  
When we first arrived in Woodsboro, I stared out my car window. It was so different compared to Boston.  
It was smaller, yet surrounded itself with crowds of people wandering the streets, alleys, parks, and roads. There were kids playing around in a park, and a dog trying to catch a swirling frisbee into the distance.  
I smiled a little, trying to remain content for my mother's sake.  
As I kept looking around the whole town, I reassured myself that it wouldn't be so bad. It would take a while of getting used to it.  
Back in Boston I had a best friend named Sofia. She was from Cuba, but she spoke English fluently decent.  
We did everything together.  
As a matter of fact, our families were best friends, and she was my next door neighbor. We were that inseparable duo that couldn't be pulled apart. Now we were going to.  
Sofia insisted on me calling her everyday. Emailing her, or even sending her postcards once in a while.  
She made me promise that I would call her about my first day as a junior at Woodsboro High School.  
I was going to miss her so much.

"We are here!" My mom declared.  
I took a look at the house. It was huge, from the outside especially. As we were bringing the boxes inside, I took a long look in the house when I first entered.  
It was surrounded into a long hallway for the entrance.  
The walls in the living room were painted an olive green, while the kitchen was painted a darkened yellow to match up the marbled surfaced counters, and wooden cupboards.  
The flooring was tiled; while the living room was your average gray foam carpet, but it matched the walls perfectly.  
The windows in the kitchen were dimming from the sunlight to help indicate the kitchen can be bright, bringing a soothing comfort.  
Outback was a patio, which was surrounded by a extravagant garden that appeared magical. It was surrounded by multicolored flowers, shading from purple, blue, pink, orange, to yellow. Butterflies flew around it- it was peaceful.

Upstairs my mom and I claimed our rooms. There was two bathrooms- one for her and one for me. Mine was stunning, although it was empty. The floors were wooden but the shiny kind. The walls were already painted my favorite color, which was a periwinkle.  
My mom's was painted hers too, which was a lavender purple.  
I took another look around my room.  
I had a feeling where I could put my bed, which was in between those two imprinted shelves that would surround it. I could put framed and pictures along with any books or just anything in particular to make it appear more organized.  
I noticed that there was a white balcony. That could mean I would be able to go outside and sit.  
Or if I just found a boyfriend- which I don't intend to at the moment, he could climb up the tree outside of it.  
I could get used to this.  
This room was prettier compared to my old one, but the previous one I had I experienced more memories in. Multiple ones I could never retrieve back to me.

"Well," my mom says startling me out of my thoughts again,"time to settle in. Do you like your new room?"

"Yeah." I smiled a little.

It caused her to form a smile too.

"Good, you can unpack some of your boxes now. The moving van is here too with our beds. So you'll be able to sleep here tonight in your bed at least."

I nodded in response, and unpacked some of my boxes.  
The first thing I set on the shelf was a framed photograph of Sofia and I.  
We were ten in that picture, and I could remember that day like it was yesterday.  
She had come over to my house for a play date, while our parents sat and chatted about anything up to date.  
In the picture our arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders, our mouths revealing off our white, toothy grins. Back then my freckles showed out more; especially in this picture since we were outside, my freckles peered out more like someone peeled out the skin of a potato.  
I also added in some of my books into the shelves, then had to move out of the way when the moving men placed my queen sized bed between the shelves. It made it appear more fuller, and complete.

  
Later afterwards Mom called me for dinner, which was just an ordered pizza from Dominos.

  
"So, tomorrow I thought you could get more situated and start school tomorrow, if that's okay? Cause that's when the first day of school starts."

  
My mom says. I nodded, trying to appear happy, but even my mom could read through my masked expression.

  
"What's wrong?" She asked.

  
"It's nothing." I reassured her. She frowned.

Mom always had that way of knowing something was wrong with me, cue the benefits of having an only child.

  
"I know honey. You miss Sofia. But I promise, it'll be okay. You still have each other's phone numbers to call. We still have our phone line connected." She reminded me. That was another easy thing about adjusting to Woodsboro.

  
I expelled out a tiresome sigh, as I drowned all of my sorrows into the lake of endless pizza.  
After I got done with my shower and dressed into some pajamas, I headed into bed. However, I couldn't sleep that night, as I couldn't stop gaping at the picture of Sofia and me. I reached over towards it, hugging it close to me for a while.

Sofia, I miss you so much. What if I never see you again?

Craving the necessity of sleep, I regretfully released the picture of us together from my hold just like when I hugged her goodbye. I propped it against the bedside table and refused to steer my gaze away from the picture of us. I sunk into the memory of the picture as if it had been a portal for me to transfer to. 

I remembered it perfectly: it was when we met in the first grade. Originating since then, our friendship has evolved more tight-knit. Stronger and sturdier than before. 

How could my mom do that to our friendship, when she was aware of the inseparable bond we have together? Thinking it was perfectly okay in her book to remove me from my best friend like last night's boxes we moved out?

It was unfair for her to even consider such a damned move. Her action was inconsiderate to separate me from my best friend, when she related to me when she lost her own best friend too. 

I pressed my lips together to prevent myself from screaming. After gazing at the picture of Sophia and me for what felt like ten minutes prior to falling asleep, I forced my eyes shut, the picture stored in my memory enough for me to dream about her.

∞


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up to the sound of my buzzing alarm going off; I grunted, struggling to get up since I was in a deep slumber. It was easing to be able to sleep. It felt like as if I hadn't properly slept in forever since my dad passed away.  
I looked for my clothes, since I hung them in the wardrobe at least so I would have an outfit to wear today.   
I examined some of them, then finding an outfit my taste. 

I found a maroon colored white drawstring hoodie, followed by a pair of light rolled up ripped Jean capris. I slipped a pair of white Chuck Taylor's on, then combed my light blonde, frizzy hair up into a ponytail.   
I didn't apply any makeup on. Thing was, my eyelashes were naturally long, and I wasn't into makeup much. I didn't wanna appear off as a fluke to anyone personally. I got my backpack filled with my new school supplies, then headed downstairs to my mom cooking breakfast. Once she heard footsteps she turned around welcoming me with a warm smile. 

"Hey sweetie! I made you breakfast for the first day of school. I hope you have enough to fill yourself up." She said, handing me a plate with scrambled eggs and buttered toast. 

"Oh thanks Mom." I replied, digging into my eggs with a fork.

"Just letting you know, I'm taking you to school every morning. However, in case I'm sick or can't take you, you can ride the bus. But for now I'm taking you to school mostly. Sound okay?" 

"That's fine." I responded, eating mouthfuls of my breakfast cause I was starving. 

After I was finished, Mom took me to school just like she promised. Once she we were in front of the school, I gulped.  
I began to feel queasy, questioning myself if I should even go inside this school. It was surrounded by thousands of students, and that was just outside of the school. Back where I used to live, approximately 200 students attended my previous school. That was a quarter of the amount attending here!

"Are you ready Hollie?" My mom asked me, trying to hold up a smile. I tried my best to do the same, but I was too nervous.

"Yeah." I responded, leaning out to open the car door. I stepped out, slipping my back pack over my shoulder. 

"Have a fun first day of school honey!" My mom calls out, after I closed the door. 

I watched her drive away off to her work, and I headed inside sheepishly.   
When I first walked in, there were crowds of people standing by the lockers, making me wonder if I could even get to mine, which was locker engraved with the number 432.   
On the way to my locker, I bumped into someone, causing me to drop my books. 

Clumsy fool. 

"I'm sorry-" I found myself apologizing first, as I quickly knelt down to pick them up. The person I bumped into did the same. I didn't even notice what he looked like as I tried to avoid them.  
Unexpectedly, he lifted my chin up, forcing me to glance up at him.   
"It's okay." He whispers, his soft voice sending me shivers down my spine.   
I examined his face, soaking every meticulous detail that I possibly could. This dude was gorgeous.   
He had dark brown hair, resembling his style of Leonardo DiCaprio's. His complexion was similar to Johnny Depp's, which caused my ovaries to explode a little since I was in love with both actors. His hair became loopy, causing a couple strands to fall loosely in front of his hazel colored eyes. 

I immediately stood up, with him mimicking my every sudden movements. My breaths became scarce, and I swear the minute we locked eyes my lungs deteriorated. He handed me my notebook, staring me down as I tried to open my locker. Flimsy, I opened it, unable to concentrate on anything with the gorgeous Leonardo Dicaprio and Johnny Depp lovechild gazing at me.   
I mumbled a "thanks," hoping he would leave. But he remained there, his back pressed against the lockers next to mine. 

Was he still staring at me? 

I was afraid to look. I didn't like making eye contact with people. Especially attractive guys out of my league I randomly bumped into on accident. 

"What's your name?" He spoke again, making most of the conversation.  
"Hollie.. yours?" 

He smirked.  
"Danger."   
I couldn't help but smirk too. Then suddenly he left, leaving me stand here alone with my heart crushing into brittle fragments I sighed. That dude was attractive; it wouldn't surprise me if he had a girlfriend who was ten times better appealing than me. Too good to be true for someone like him to stick around with someone like me anyway. Especially a new student that just enrolled here.

:::  
When I made it to my first class, which was history, I sat in a random seat. People were scattered around, boasting to their friends about the recent success they had at their hosted parties and reaching to third base for the makeout scene. 

Typical teenagers.

I sat there until the bell rang, then suddenly, I noticed the guy who referred to himself as "danger" walked into the classroom.  
My heart raced at the sudden reaction of him arriving in my class.  
He was in my class?  
"Mr. Loomis," the teacher spoke, beginning to scold him since he was late,"you're late."  
"Well I'm sorry. I had better things to do than showing up to class." He remarked coldly, mocking the teacher's tone. When he searched for a desk to sit in, his eyes met up with mine. He resumed the mystical game of staring at me once again, until he found his seat, which happened to be right behind me.   
I felt him staring at the back of my head, which was a combination of mixed feelings: fearful, hesitant, and somehow safe.   
The teacher introduced himself to the class as Mr. Attison.   
He handed us a pretest to take, but before I could take it, someone tapped my back.

"Hollie." I heard someone whisper.   
I knew who it was. I peered back over my shoulder, wondering what he wanted. The hazel eyes meshed with my crystal blues, and I found myself being trapped in the vortex of "danger."   
"Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"  
I handed him one of my pencils, and he began to take his test, hinting to me I should start mine too.   
:::  
School was nearly over. It was weird, cause all I could think about was first hour today, with Danger and everything.   
Last hour of the day, I had art luckily.   
Art.   
I loved art.   
Art was my time for my bottled up emotions to escape. Escape onto one piece of work, for each bit of emotion.   
And coincidentally I had him in that class too.   
Once he saw me, he placed a seat next to me. 

"What are we doing in class today?" He asked me. I shrugged, not knowing the answer. 

But turned out, it was a free day. 

The teacher thought we should get to know the person next to us supposedly, as it would help us have a friend to "help us" with any art projects. 

"What exactly is your name?" I asked him, gaining the courage to speak to him.

"Billy." He confided, gazing into my eyes. We stared at each other for a while, then I turned away when the art teacher ruined our "moment."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," he interrupted,"but are we going to get started on our projects at least?" 

We turned our attention to the canvas and paints scattered out on the table in front of us. Once he saw us starting to work, he left us alone.  
I began to paint something random, mixing colors differently only to find myself painting one of my favorite horror movies- Halloween. Billy on the other hand, was painting a knife with blood all over it. 

"I really love your Michael Meyers. You like horror films too?" Billy asked me.

"Horror films are my favorite genre of all time." I responded, focusing on painting it.   
He watched me paint- why was he like this? Staring at me when he knew me so sudden?   
This question would remain unsolved.   
When the bell rang, we both left at the same time, except when I left he allowed me to cut in front of him.   
Before I left the doors, I looked back to watch where he was heading. He headed over a group of friends, and found a brunette girl, kissing her on the lips.   
There it goes again with the Leonardo DiCaprio reference blessing my life. Only this time, the iceberg sunk the ship lodged in my heart. It shattered as I observed him kissing that brunette. When he noticed me looking at him, I rapidly fled of the school, refusing to look back. I almost bumped into someone again, being a short blonde headed girl; I recognized her from my chemistry class.   
I noticed my mom was here, thankfully.  
:::  
Later that night.

"So, did you make any new friends at school today?" My mom was bombarding me with all of these questions. I shook my head no in response. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean it's only my first day of school. I'm sure I can try to make more tomorrow." I tried to remain in cheerful spirits for my mom, but the picture of Billy kissing that brunette was ingrained into my brain. I tried to wipe the memory away, clean and spotless for me to forget. However, it was glued and trapped. No way, it could escape. 

"That's my girl,"she praised, then began to smirk,"how about you go explore the town a little? I was strolling in my car today, and came across a video store just a few blocks away from our house. How about you go check it out?"

My mom knew me so well.  
I was obsessed with movies. Horror to be exact, but I love a lot of movies. 

"Oh okay. What's it called?"

"Just Video Store. It's in white bold letters with a blue colored background sign. You should go check it out. Maybe rent some movies and watch them in your room when you get your tv ready."   
Mom suggested, and I smiled.  
"Thanks. I'll go head there now." 

I slipped on my shoes again, then headed out the door. Luckily for me it was still daylight out.  
I realized I didn't have an address with me to go find it, but my mom gave me a remotely accurate description of the place.   
It took me about ten minutes just to get there.   
When I headed there, I got super excited. The place was packed and surrounded with shelves consisting of tons of films, in alphabetical order, ranging from every genre. It even contained fan merchandise and filming equipment.

"May I help you?" A voice spoke, and I spun around to find a guy. He had light brown hair, and a goatee going on which didn't fit him in my opinion. My guess was that he worked here.

"Um, yeah. Do you know where the horror section is?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A girl? Asking for a horror movie? That's shocking." He shook his head in disbelief. I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing, nothing. I'll show you it. It's right this way.." He led me to the horror section, and I found a lot of movies listed in this. 

I found so many, starting with A Clockwork Orange, Child's Play, The Exorcist, Friday the 13th, Fright Night, Halloween, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and so much more to choose from.  
"Wow, thanks." I thanked him. 

He left me alone as I decided to rent these films. I headed to the desk, asking him how much would it cost to rent these. After I was done renting them, I bumped into a couple guys. 

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized, then realized who I bumped into. Billy and another guy.

"Oh hey there Hollie." He murmured. 

"Hey Billy.." I replied, feeling a bit awkward.

"Woah, is that A Clockwork Orange? That's so shocking a girl actually wants to watch a horror movie." The other guy said. I recognized him at school talking to Billy earlier.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I sighed in disappointment, causing Billy to punch him in the arm. 

"Shut up Stu. Ignore him," Billy ordered,"that's a lot of movies you got there." 

"I know. I just hope I can take them all home." I joked, but Billy remained serious. 

"Do you need help carrying those?" He offered me.

"No I got it." I insisted. 

"Are you sure?" 

Suddenly I dropped one of them, similar to the book dilemma from this morning. How is Billy still managing my clumsy ass?  
Billy picked it up, then grabbed some from me.

"Well too bad. I'm helping you anyway."   
Billy helped me take them home along his peculiar friend, Stu. In comparison to Billy, I couldn't find him attractive and appealing. For one, he was too dorky and goofy for my liking. Secondly, he didn't level up to the handsomeness Billy had attained himself.  
Billy was more calm, while Stu just followed us around like a lost puppy. 

When we made it to my house, we stopped at my doorstep. 

"Do you want me to take this inside for you?" Billy asked me. 

"No.. it's okay. Really though. Thanks." I insisted.

"Well alright..." Billy said, running hand through his hair, causing me to die a little.

Before I could head inside, Billy paused me. 

"Wait Hollie, what's your phone number?" He asked me.

"We've only known each other for a day and you ask me for my phone number?" I asked, stopping myself from heading into the house. Besides, he supposedly has a girlfriend. Who does he think he is, ringing me up while he has a girl on the side? 

"Yeah." Billy smirked. 

"I can't write it down, I don't have any papers or pencils to write it on." I pointed out. 

"How about we go inside really quick?" Billy suggested.   
"Alright then." I sighed, then I remembered he had a girlfriend.  
Before he went inside, I paused him by asking him that.

"Yeah, but we can just be friends. Is that okay?" His eyes met up with me again.

"O-okay." I stammered at the sight of his gaze, making me tremble a little bit.

Billy went inside, and I dropped off my rented DVDs on the counter. 

My mom was in the living room and found the boys standing in the kitchen.

"Well hello, who are you?" My mom asked suspiciously.

"I'm Billy, this is Stu. We are friends of Hollie's." Billy introduced themselves to her as I went to retrieve a piece of scrap paper and a pencil.

"Hollie... you didn't tell me you made friends with these guys today." 

"Oh, well we did start talking today." I responded, heading to Billy to hand him my phone number I just written down. 

"Well it's nice to meet you," my mom says, heading to the boys to shake their hands,"I'm Ms. Daley, Hollie's mom. Would you wanna stay for dinner? I'm making tacos."

"Um, maybe another time. Stu and I are doing something tonight. Thank you though." Billy excused himself from the offer. 

"Oh, well, please come any time if you need to." My mom insisted.

"Will do." Billy shook his head.

"Nice meeting you guys." Stu finally added as they both left. 

"Well they seemed nice, Hollie." My mom pointed out, and I shrugged.

"I guess." 

"So do you think any of them are cute?" 

"Mom." I groaned.

"I'm just asking," she persisted, arching an eyebrow quizzically, "do you?"

"Well, I guess Billy, but he has a girlfriend. Besides, it's okay if I'm still single this school year. Now when are you going to get started on those tacos?"  
:::  
After we ate dinner, I went upstairs and got my easel ready. I organized some of my room today, making it more fuller than it already was. 

I put a new canvas on it and began to paint. I started to paint what was on my mind, which was a landscape. 

And it was stunningly sightful too. 

It was an ombré colored sky, with a sunset setting down touching the hills, and glowing off a shadow over the blades of grass. 

Once I was finished, I decided to head into bed. I turned on the tv, and put in a DVD I rented. It happened to be Halloween, coincidentally.   
I laid in bed for a while, then fell asleep to the sound of it peacefully.

:::

I woke up the next morning to the Halloween theme song playing. It must of been playing over and over again. I went to go turn it off and changed into an outfit. It was a black tank top with a red checkered flannel, with a pair of dark blue jeans with my black combat boots.   
I didn't feel like messing with my hair today, so I kept it down. I headed downstairs to my mom watching the news.

"Oh my god.." she says, placing a heart to her chest in shock. 

I was about to ask what, when I found the screen turn to a picture of two kids from my school on the tv.   
They had been murdered, and I couldn't believe who it was.   
The girl I bumped into yesterday.   
It was Casey Becker and Steve Oroth; they had been slaughtered brutally, their insides ripped open as if the murder wanted to play with some sort of an anatomy experiment. 

"Did you know this girl?" My mom asked me.  
"No, but she was in my chemistry class. Her and her boyfriend both." I replied, and my mom shook her head distraught.

"I'm debating if I should be leaving you home alone then." My mom's voice trailed off.

"Wait, what do you mean? Are you going somewhere?" 

"Yeah, there's this doctor I began talking to and we planned a date tonight. I was debating if I should go-"

"Mom, it's okay. You can go. I'll be fine." I reassured her, and she went up to me stroking my hair.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, go for it. I'll be okay. I can have a movie night to myself." 

"Well, okay. Lock all the doors tonight okay? I'll call you tonight to check on you. Call me if there's any emergencies though." My mom insisted.

"Okay, will do."  
∞


	3. Chapter Three

When I arrived at school that morning, so many news reporters were crowding the school, interviewing students as well as teachers who new Steve and Casey, whether if it was briefly or personally.  
Before I headed inside the school, an interviewer dressed in a lemon yellow pantsuit with a taut skirt approached me. The camera man went up to me, asking me if I could be filmed but before I could answer, the interviewer demanded him to turn it on anyways without my permission.

Talk about appealing to the viewers.

"Hi, I'm Gale Weathers. I was wondering if you could provide us with any information or input about the murders of Steve Oroth and Casey Becker? Did you talk to them at all yesterday? What were they to you?"

"Well, I just moved here a couple days ago, and my first day was yesterday so I didn't really know them." I answered honestly.

"If you did know them, would it have any personal effect on you?"

I thought of the question for a brief moment.

"Yes. Even acquaintance, you still have to have respect for the people." I responded nonchalantly. Gale smiled, then instructed the camera man to turn off the camera.

Before I could walk into the school, I got interrupted again.

"Hollie!" Someone called my voice. I turned around to see that it was Billy along with his group of friends. I noticed that brunette girl was laying on top of him, and once he called my name, her eyes met with mine.  
The others all began to stare at me as if I was some sort of creature from another planet. Oh lord. I debated for a second whether or not I should go up to them, but I decided not to come out as rude.  
I headed up to them, remaining only a few inches away from them. I felt awkward.  
I noticed there was the guy from the video store too.

"Sit down." Billy insisted, and I did as he said. I sat a little further away from him, since I didn't want any conflicting confrontations from his girlfriend.

They all just changed the subject, not the slightest bit bothered by my presence.  
There sat a blonde haired girl, who I assumed to be dating Stu since he was all over her.  
They were talking about the recent murders of Casey and Steve.

"They didn't ask me if I like to hunt." The blonde haired girl stated, leaving me in a confused state.  
Hunt?

"Because there's no way a girl could kill them." Stu replied back, his eyes squinting from the sun shining down in his eyes.

"That is so sexist. The killer could easily be female. Basic instinct." She disagrees, indicating that she was a feminist.

"That was an ice prick-not-exactly-the same." The film store worker stated, as if he knew it all before.

What if he was the killer?

The three were all giving their biased outputs of the murders, til suddenly it was interrupted by Billy's girlfriend.

"How do you gut someone?"

A short, suspicious silence filled through the air, until Stu was brave enough to answer that question.

"You take a knife and slit from the groin to the sternum."

How would Stu know that? Unless he watched too many movies that educated him. But he didn't seem educated.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if one of them could be the killer.

It was chilling to know.

Billy noticed how confused I was since I was thinking too much of it and offered me a warm smile. I reciprocated by delivering a polite smile, keeping my chill with his girlfriend literally right there.

"What? She asked." Stu implied about how everyone was staring at him coldly. Did I miss something?

"It's called tact you fuckrag." Billy spoke at last, remarking his sarcastic tone. I chuckled a little.

They were chatting about it, and I just zoned out, until an interesting question sparked my mind again.

"Billy, didn't you date Casey?" Billy's girlfriend asked. Stu exchanged glances among his friends, then responded back.

"Yeah for like two seconds."

"Before she dumped you for Steve."

"I thought you dumped her for me?" Stu's supposed girlfriend was offended.

Stu glared at the film store guy, flashing him a "shut the fuck up or I'll rip your head off" glare.

"I did. He's full of shit."

"And are the police aware you dated the victim?"

Stu had enough.

"What are you saying? That I killed her or something?"

"It would certainly improve your high school Q."

I really wished I knew their names.  
This was pretty suspicious to me. How those three seemed to have the answers for every single question brought up over this subject. Thanks to my marathon and obsession with horror movies, ingrained intensely in me was the instincts of suspecting who could possibly be a killer. Could it possibly be the preppy blonde, attired in a red skirt tighter than Gale's? Perhaps she was envious Casey had Steve as her boyfriend, possibly a dramatic misfit over boys. Fueled by preppy girls. Or there was a backstage fued instigated by Stu since he just confessed he dated Casey; maybe revenge was fueled and he ventured out on a late night manhunt. 

"Stu was with me last night." Stu's girlfriend confided, backing her boyfriend up. That would explain why Stu and Billy had to leave early from my place last night.

"Ooh.. before or after he sliced and diced?"

"Fuck you, nut case. Where were you last night?" She demanded.

"Working, thank you." He retorted.

"I thought blockbuster fired your ass."

"Twice."

"I didn't kill anybody." Stu raised his hands up in the air, self implying that he was innocent. The more I studied them, the frequent irony stirred up the higher tension among us.

"No one's saying you did." Billy interrupted again. Stu smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks buddy."

"Takes a man to do something like that." The blockbuster dude mimicked Stu.

"I'm gunna gut your ass here in a second." Stu threatened him.

"Did you really put her liver in the mailbox? I heard they found her liver in the mailbox next to her pancreas." He said in the highest, stupidest tone like a mangled street rat.

Suddenly Billy's girlfriend vacated the scene, refusing to ingest anymore of this. He was right, this did appear to be a opposition of tact, triggering her about something. I honestly didn't blame her for escalating the group.  
He sat up, sending his friends a dirty look, targeting Stu and brutal annoyance that pestered too much.

This was my chance to ask Billy.

"Billy, who are they?" I whispered to them.

"Tatum and Randy." He whispered back, luckily all of them didn't hear. I nodded, letting him know I heard him.  
Billy suddenly placed his arm around my back, but not touching me. It felt a little weird especially since Billy had a girlfriend.  
Billy later stopped Stu from acting stupid by flicking him in the arm, having enough of his shit.  
Then that was that.

  
:::

  
In chemistry class, I peered over at Casey's empty seat. It felt a little lonely back here not having a chemistry partner now. I admit, although I didn't know her at all, I would of liked to know her. She did say hi to me yesterday, even though she was considered the popular girl, with a bubbly personality she showcased.  
During classes, they were calling classmates in between classes to say anything about the murders to the principal and the town sheriffs.  
They were investigating any information they could try to seek to take a guess if anyone from school would try to murder them as a cruel, sick joke.  
When they called me up, I admit, Iwas anxious to answer and I didn't know why. I only moved here a couple days ago, so they couldn't flag me for murdering Casey and Steve. 

"Miss Hollie Daley?" They made sure they pronounced my name right, I nodded as I sanctioned myself into the seat, trying to remain calm.

"You are new here, correct?" Principal Himbry asked.

I nodded in response yet again.

"I moved here two days ago, and my first day was yesterday." I replied.

"Did you know Casey Becker at least? Or Steve?"

"Yeah, I knew them, but I never got the chance to know them personally yesterday." I stated, leaving Principal Himbry confused.

"Hmm. Well, looks like she doesn't know anything. You are free to go, Hollie."

I stood up, obtaining a grip of my backpack and overlapping it over my one shoulder like I always had it. Casual.  
I headed out the door, when suddenly the bell rang. I forgot it was the last hour of the day.  
I coincidentally bumped into Billy in the meantime, he smiled right away at the sight of me.

"Oh hey there Hollie." Billy greeted me.

"Hey Billy. So did you get badgered with questions like I just did?"  
I questioned, and Billy snickered.

"Yeah, I didn't meet anything to their standards though."

"Me too." I agreed.

I was shocked to find him walking beside me outside the school, when he could be walking out with his pretentious girlfriend instead.  
My mom couldn't pick me up since her "date" was going to be taking her to his house after work.

"Well, I gotta go. Stu wants me to go to the video store with him and watch movies with him. See ya." Billy said, leaving me alone. I sighed, wishing he could of walked me home.

"See ya." I muttered under my breath, then began the 'adventure' home.  
When I made it home, I opened the door with my house key like a car ignition and secured it again so no one would get in. I made sure all of the doors were locked, and the windows were shut. I've watched all of the movies, read the horror based genres that appealed in realistic, gore formats. I researched the events that occurred in real life, so sinister. It prepared myself under protection.  
I noticed on the table was a twenty dollar bill, next to it a note, which read:

**_Hollie,_ **   
**_Here's a twenty to order a pizza for dinner. Don't get into trouble._ **   
**_Love, mom._ **

I threw away the note, and put the money in my pocket for later. I yawned, realizing I was tired.

A little nap will do...

I went to the couch, and took a nap.  
At least I was intending on a nap.  
:::  
A few hours later, I woke up, confused on where I was. Then I remembered I took a nap to waste the time, better yet kill. I looked outside to find that it was dark out. Shit, I wasn't planning on sleeping for that long!  
Oh well, but at least I wasn't tired anymore.  
I remembered Mom wasn't going to be home in time for dinner, and that I had a twenty dollar bill to order a pizza.  
So, I called Dominos and ordered a pizza like I planned, then in the meantime, I thought I could watch a movie. I heated up some popcorn in the microwave, and ten minutes later the pizza man arrived with the cheese pizza I ordered.  
I paid him the money, and decided to go start a movie, which was Halloween.  
Before I could sit down and watch it,  
The phone rang.  
That must be Mom, I thought; so I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Who is this?" An unexpected, unfamiliar voice asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number, bye." I assumed, but before I could hang up, he spoke.

"Wait don't hang up. I wanna talk to you."

"Why do you wanna talk to me when you don't even know me?" I questioned suspiciously.

"See, I can get to know you. We have this moment right now." The mysterious voice answered. His voice was deep and soft, sending me chills down my spinal chord. I should hang up, but for some reason it didn't feel right. It was a prank call. I had to mess with him in order to drift his actions away.

"Okay, well, here's something you should know. I don't talk to strangers." I fired back, then decided to hang up. I turned my attention back to the movie, stuffing a handful of popcorn into my mouth, followed by a slice of pizza.

Then the phone rang, mysteriously again.   
I attempted not to answer it. Messing with him was the answer.  
When it stopped ringing, I was thankful it was over. However, it was followed by a voice message, which was my mom.  
I quickly called her back, feeling guilty about ignoring it.

"Mom? Sorry I didn't call back. I was in the shower." I excused. I refused to inform her about the miscellaneous and anonymous phone call I received just now.

"It's okay. I was just worried something happened to you." My mom was relieved to hear my answer.

"Well I'm okay," I reassured her,propping my elbow against my pillow cushion, "how's your date?"

My eyes darted to my outside balcony, studying it carefully. The tree rustled as the wind shape shifted it into a rocking chair repetitively. 

Nothing incredulous was discovered, the slight fear bottled up had spilled like a substance leaking out from it's container. Relief immersed inside of me, where my self assuring aided me to cope.

  
"It's going fine. How are you doing?"

  
"Good." I replied. I  didn't intend on mentioning the strange phone phone call encounter I just had, that would just cause mom to make her flee from her date. 

"Oh good, good. I'll be home in about a hour. Please, stay safe. Call me if there's an emergency."

"Okay. Have fun Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

Then we both left, regretfully.  
Finally, I can resume my movie in my kingdom of peace.  
Suddenly, the phone rang again.  
I debated whether or not I should answer. What if it was Mom rechecking again? But, why would she be reverifying if I told her barely a second ago everything was fine at home?  
I picked up the phone cautiously, my voice slipping into a soft tangent of words.

"Hello?"

  
"It's me again." The voice revealed, like unveiling the curtain of an opening show.  
It was this fuckbag again.

"Who is this, really?"

"Your secret admirer."

Admirer?

"Okay, stop the jokes."

"Who said I was joking?" He questioned. Was he flirting with me?

"Please, be serious. Who is this? I just wanna watch a movie." I groaned, frustrated I was interrupted.

"What movie are you watching?"

"Are you kidding me?" I grunted.

"No."

"Who is this?" I demanded again.

"How about we play a game and I'll tell you who I am?" He suggested. Bleh. I paused the movie, then settled my popcorn bowl aside. I stood up, looking outside my balcony window. No one was there.

"What game?"

"I am just going to ask you some questions."

"What questions?" I demanded, aggravated. 

"You'll hear. First, do you accept?"

"I accept, now what questions?"

"Okay, first question. This is a warm up. Who is the killer in Halloween?"

"Michael Myers. Now who is this?"

"Correct!" He was intentionally ignoring my question.

"Next quest-"

I decided to hang up, not taking anymore of this. This is probably how Casey got herself killed. I resumed to the movie, which it left off at the scene where Jamie and Annie were searching through the bushes for Michael.  
Suddenly, the phone rang.

Of course.

I didn't answer the phone.  
It was ringing again, the next.

I refused to answer again.

It kept ringing, and I was annoyed. That's when I decided to answer.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Dial someone else, there's 800 numbers for desperate little pansies like you."

"But I don't want to."

I sighed. He wasn't going to stop, was he?

"Okay, what do you want?"

"To continue our game," he spoke again, his voice soft, as if it was whistling through my ear drums,"next question. Who is the killer from Friday the 13th?"

"Well, there are two. Some people say Jason automatically, but the original killer is Pamela Voorehees. Mrs. Voorehees. Jason's mom. Who wants overwhelming revenge for the camp kids drowning her son." I answered. He didn't speak after that. This initated a long term silence between us, making it very awkward.

"Hello?" I spoke. Did I beat his so called game?

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Let's play a different game. What door am I at?"

At that moment, the blood that immersed through my entire body ceased it's pulsations. I was certain that my life had ceased before me, before I could process what he had the audacity to utter to me. 

"You're kidding..." my voice trailed off, my screams lodged into my throat. 

"Look out your balcony door.."

I glanced back out, to find a guy in a grim reaper costume. He had a white mask on that eloped into the famous Scream expression. It was all so he could hide and cover his identity.

It was all so he could hide and cover his identity

"Open the door, and let me in." He ordered.

"Is this a trick?" I demanded.

"You'll see." I slowly walked towards the door, shaking my head before I completely unlocked it. Then I spoke before I unlocked it all the way.

"You're going to gut me, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. Unlock it."

I did as he said, in leisure attempts. But I was prepared. I grabbed a baseball bat, just in case he made any moves. When he moved closer to the door, I saw his reflection.  
I was shocked he didn't hurt me. Didn't stab me. He had the knife in his hands, but he dropped it, the blade extinguishing a loud thumping sound once it met with the ground.  
Before he opened the door, the man took his mask off, and I couldn't believe who it was.  
∞


End file.
